The Johto Journey
by PuppyFerret
Summary: Jane is a regular girl who was taken from her home to the the Pokemon world. A new adventure, like she always dreamed, has begun. The Johto police force is trying to capture her kidnapper and send her back home. Join Jane, Morty, and Falkner on their incredible journey through Johto. Building new friendships, enemies, and maybe love as Jane discovers her part in this world.
1. Chapter 1

The Johto Journeys

Chapter 1

In the winter humans complain that it's too cold. In the summer it's too hot. As humans we, by nature, have complaints, fears, and desires. Some desire love, others money or power, and some even desire adventure. Those individuals refuse to become the long faced working adults that coexist with children; who dream that they can become whoever their hearts desire. As long as they put their efforts into their dreams they can make them come true.

Jane Mattson was always one of those children. She dreamed, with a glimmer in her eyes, that she would find her place in the world. She wanted to do whatever it took to make her dreams come true. She'd invite her friends over and they would play out the scenes that you see in a cartoon princess movie. Jane wanted to help others, by helping others she felt as she belonged. That always filled her to content.

As the young girl grew up into the seventeen year old she is now, she began to learn just how cold the world can be. Not everyone can be saved and, even though it took time, she came to terms with that. Jane grew up in a home with no missing pieces. A mother, a father, an older brother, a baby sister, and a beloved pet ferret all her own. She had a small group of great friends that have been there almost all her life. Jane's life as of right now is going along swimmingly.

It's a fine day in July. A bit too warm being in the high nineties. Jane was bored in her room staring at the white ceiling. A fan is in the corner of the room barely blowing warm air around. It was already 2:26 PM and Jane was bored as a boardwalk. Her ferret, Latte, was asleep in her cage. Napping comfortably to ignore the heat. Jane tried napping but it was useless. She tried watching tv or a good movie but no good shows were on and every movie they own she's seen a hundred times each.

Living in Portland, the people are not used to high temperatures even in the summer time. Portland is a city for rain, wind, rain, clouds, and more rain. She hated to have her day go to waste so Jane picked up her cell phone and began contacting her friends. It was still early enough to go to a friend's house or to the park. A few moments after she sent the text, she heard the phone beep and read the text from her friend Nicole.

"_Oh um, I can't. I'm sorry. I'm at Blue Lake with my family today. :( " _Jane tried at another one of her friends, Jake.

"_Wish I could dude, but it's my old man's b-day." _Jane attempted yet again with the twins. Cody and Ally. She texted Ally first.

"_Girl that sounds way fun. Sadly I'm still grounded, remember? So worth it though. heheh. Try asking Cody or something. 3 Luv U" _Jane did just that and gave Ally's brother Cody a text.

"_Yeah I don't think I've got any plans today. Sounds good!" _ Throwing a fist into the air, a movement of succession, she jumped off her bed and got on a pair of white knee-high boots. It was hot out but they complimented her entire outfit that day. A white pleated skirt with blue stars on the corner of one of the front pleats. A black tank top and a bright blue blazer. She's been complimented before that the color blue brings out the color in her sapphire eyes.

Bolting down the hallway to make it to the door of their apartment, she was stopped by a mother. Whose arms were crossed and curious to where her daughter was going.

"Where are you headed off to?" Jane turned in one swift motion and faced her mom. Her mom;s name was Samantha and she was dressed in denim jeans and a yellow t-shirt. The yellow contrasted nicely with her short cropped chocolate colored hair and blue eyes.

"Just going to go meet up with Cody in the park. I'll be back by dinner, don't you worry!" The teen said with a smile. "I have my phone with me so you can call if there's a problem."

"Same to you, be safe." Said Samantha as Jane walked out the door and to the nearby elementary school park. She walked down the sidewalk as cars drove by in the opposite direction. After crossing the street the park was only a five minute walk away. Cody lived farther away so she expected him to show up later than her. Jane found and sat on a park bench under an apple tree as she waited for her friend to arrive.

_~twenty minutes later~_

"Where is he?" Jane asked herself. She stood up and looked around for the male. Skinny and semi-tall. Black shaggy hair and emerald eyes. She pulled out herself phone and was going to text him. She readied her fingers when another text from an unknown number popped up on her screen.

"_Soon, my dear, everything will be crystal clear." _A voice out loud said that exact same sentence as she read it word for word. Jane slowly turned around and before she could see who this person was, she was sacked and knocked out. Her last thought before unconciousness;

"_Cody, where are you?" _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey! Just the fresh start of a new rewritten fanfiction! ^^ -sniff- ahhh…dat new document smell.

I know this chapter is really short. It feels more like a prologue. lol I intend to try and make longerish chapters once the story REALLY gets fired up! WOO! ahaha!

Please review and follow or whatever you wanna do. Let me know you love it so I'll be motivated to write more!

PuppyFerret signing out! WOOF.


	2. Chapter 2

The Johto Journey

Chapter 2

Jane had woken up back in her bed. The same old bed in the same old room she woke up in every day. The same lavender walls the same dark wood flooring. Except Ally was laying in the bed next to her. Her long midnight black hair in a tangled mess in Jane's face. The blonde girl sat up slowly, confused and wondering what the hell happened. Ally was her best friend. Always was and always will be probably. Ally's attitude reflected of a "bad girl" yet she dressed like a sporty jock. Always wearing her red cap and red and white letterman , she had her moments of sweetness she reveals only when you're as close to her as Jane is. Jane's heart nearly dropped out of her chest cavity when she turned and she was still laying there asleep and unmoved. Jane tried to touch her copy's shoulder yet her hand went right through her. Same when she tried to touch Ally, Jane was nothing more than a ghost. She stood up and stood there in her ghostly form.

"What the hell is this?" She turned to looked at the sleeping girls again. "Wait, Ally got her hair cut a shorter length. _Is this a memory from our middle school days? _" She asked herself in her own mind. Ally's hair up to date was short, wavy and pitch black. Her eyes shined like emeralds. The memory was all returning to Jane now. This was the morning after Jane's thirteenth birthday party where Ally spent the night. She was confused as to why she was having this memory when it wasn't all that special. Out of nowhere, the sound of a man's voice echoed through the air.

_ "Don't worry about anything. You need your rest, so I'll protect you tonight." _The voice changed drastically. Starting from a sweet semi-deep voice, gentle and calm; turned to a dark and sinister sound.

_ "Stay asleep forever and you won't have to suffer my consequences anymore." _Jane looked around for where the voices were coming from. Before she could even blink the memory began to change. Swirls of multiple colors raced around her like a time warp tunnel. Changing from violets, whites, and greys of her bedroom into greens, blues and browns. Taking place of summertime trees and bright blue skies.

The landscape of a city park surrounded her now. Vision of her and a younger Jake were in her line of sight. A young Jane, no more than about seven years old, was crying because a group of kids were picking on her. They teased her for how she would talk to the animals and feed them occasionally. Jake stood up to those bullies and chased them off then chased Jane's tears away. Jake was a hyper overactive boy he liked to run and be active. Jake has dirty blonde clean cut hair and icy blue eyes. Unlike Ally, Jake actually was sporty. He didn't dress like a jock, he was more of a t-shirts and shorts kind of guy. He always tried out for sports like track, soccer or basketball. Where he could move around a lot. The voices then returned and Jane frantically searched for the source. First the kind and gentle voice spoke;

_"It's okay to cry. If you don't know where, my shoulder will always be an option."_ Then the other one spoke a moment after.

_"Don't go crying to your hero. He can't save you for you are helpless and hopeless." _ Jane did not find anything related to these words pounding against her head. Why was she having these memories replayed and what are these voices? The hues began to swirl around her once more. This time into a variety of colors. Bright vibrant blurs formed into the shapes of a carnival. The same carnival she went to with Nicole in their freshman year. Shining lights, loud chatter and laughter. Stands of games with cheaply made stuffed animals and over priced but great tasting food took place around her. Walking down the lane of carnival games was a fourteen year old Nicole and Jane. Nicole was hugging a giant panda bear plush and Jane was holding a pink cotton candy. Their free arms were linked together.

Nicole was the motherly one of the group but generally shy at first encounter. She had long dark brown hair that reached her tailbone when let free from her usual ponytail. She was always that person you could talk to about anything and wouldn't get angry or offended. Instead she always tried to find a solution where everybody was satisfied.

They were both smiling and laughing. The two looked completely happy and carefree. The ghostly Jane smiled at this memory.

_"I love your smile. Seeing you happy makes my day."_ Jane's smile vanished at the sound of the voices returning.

_"Wipe that smug look off your face child, you think yourself to be high yet you should know better that I will end your life here." _Jane was seriously beginning to get scared. These memories had to be caused because she was dreaming though the voices in this dream were what was scaring her. She's never met anyone who spoke so sweetly or nasty to her. She was confused, scared, and only wished she could jump into one of her friend's arms. The colors began to swirl once again. This time into a dark and dim setting. She was standing on a stage facing an audience. To her right, was her along with Cody who was holding an acoustic guitar. They each had a microphone headset on. This memory always made Jane cringe. Cody is Ally's twin brother, older by eight minutes. Cody was a calm and collected fellow, also kind. He enjoys anything in the arts ranging from music to woodshop and everything in between.

This was a school talent show from their junior year. This memory is fairly new compared to the others that replayed. Cody and Jane made it into the semi finals with his guitar playing and both of them singing a song they wrote together. Although in the middle of the second chorus Jane's nerves got the better of her and she fainted, falling forward right off the stage and breaking her arm doing so. The ghostly Jane rubbed her left arm remembering the healing process of a broken bone and recovering from embarrassment of doing so in front of a crowd of a hundred people. She could feel her own cheeks grow warm.

"_You don't ever have to worry about me judging you."_

"_No matter what you try you will fall. Fall right into the pit of despair where you will scummb to your failure." _ Jane gave up on trying to find the voices and instead found it more interesting to try to ignore them. Knowing what was going to happen next she closed her eyes trying to block out the dizzying mixture of vibrant colors. She wound up in the bedroom that looked it belonged to a little girl. Hot pink walls and a white carpet with a pink heart rug in the middle of the floor. It looked like valentines day threw up everywhere.

"Okay Jane! prepare to turn into a girly girl!"

"Woah woah hold it! GIRLY GIRL? You said this little transformation was to make me look like a girl. Not change me entirely!" Jane complained, ready to rip off the cape they put around you when you're getting your haircut. Mikayla, the last of Jane's friends, rolled her eyes and picked up a bottle of water.

"Okay okay, fine. Not a GIRLY girl but just a girl. I suppose I could hold back." She sat Jane back into the chair and made her face the vanity mirror. Mikayla began to work on trimming her bangs. Mikayla by far was the girliest friend and person Jane ever knew. Her everyday wardrobe consisted of pink and sparkles. She always had her pale blonde hair in puffy pigtails and had chocolate brown eyes. Even though she could drive everyone, Ally especially, insane, Mikayla always knew how to make someone feel better. She was also very generous and trustworthy.

"_There is no need for you to change. You're beautiful the way you are right here right now." _ Jane shrugged off the voice's flirtatious comment and braced herself for what the other had to say.

"_Such young beauty and youth makes me sick. I am not afraid to tear out every ounce of innocence from your very body." _

"Hey! Harsh much Mr. Magic Evil Voice?" Jane retorted to the voice and it replied with a dark and evil laugh.

"_Time for you to wake up...I tried to warn you. It's too late for you to turn back. When we meet you will be severely punished." _ Suddenly the entire area around her went blank. No swirls of colors just a flash nothing but blinding white for miles or inches. Jane couldn't tell how far it went on. Her sense of direction and distance felt as it was being manipulated. She eventually fell to her knees from loss of balance.

"H-Hey! What's happening?" Jane shouted at nothing but hoping the voices would return. The surrounding area was so quiet she could hear her blood flowing through her own veins. She bent over holding her head, she was afraid and whatever was happening hurt. She felt herself going insane the poor girl wanted nothing more than to wake up from this horrible nightmare. In a black flash everything became clear.


	3. Chapter 3

The Johto Journey

Chapter 3

A bright white flash blinded the blonde teen before she whipped herself up into a hunched sitting position. Breathing heavily while her pores released sweat. Using her arm she wiped the sweat from her forehead then took in her surroundings. She was sitting in a queen sized bed with black sheets and a plush dark violet comforter. The walls were a pale violet and the floors were boarded with dark wood. Any furniture such as a closet or drawer was black with a shiny coating. A single window draped with black curtains let little moonlight glow into the room. Jane held her head in her hands because of a migraine. She didn't notice right away when a hand pressed against her head and pet her lightly. When she did notice, she looked up and saw a man standing beside her.

He had messy, somewhat long, golden hair and violet eyes. He kept his hair up with a purple headband, his scarf matched and on its end was torn up red fabric. His outfit was a black long sleeved shirt, white pants, and sneakers. He looked a little over six feet.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She stared up at the man in astonishment.

_"His voice matches that one in my dreams...that sweet and gentle one."_ She thought to herself. Jane made no response to his question and just stared up at the man before her. It took her a few moments to snap back to reality. "Oh, um, I'm fine." She lied right through her teeth.

"You sure about that?" He moved his hand down to her forehead. "You're burning up and you're as white as a Dewgong." Jane snapped her head in his direction, making him flinch and bring his hand back.

"White as a **what**?" Exaggerating on the 'what' of her question. The blonde man cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You know, a Dewgong? The evolved form of Seel?" It was Jane's turn to cock an eyebrow. "Ah, nevermind it. Not everyone has heard of every pokemon. Let's focus on something else." The man sat down next to her on the bed. "My name is Morty, I am the gym leader here in Ecruteak city. Who're you?"

"Um, my name is Jane." Jane felt as she wanted to faint again. She said nothing as her mind flew off into a different universe. What was wrong with this man? Was he all there? This was either a dream or Jane had been saved by the wrong guy.

_"Wait just a damn minute._" She widened her eyes. _"Was he the one who kidnapped me? I never saw the man's face so I don't know what he looks like." _ Jane's thoughts began to run wild and her heart started racing.

"Are you okay?" Morty asked. The moment he reached his hand out she retreated into the wall smacking his hand away.

"Y-You! You stay the hell away from me!" She screamed at the man, tears threatening to fill her eyes. Morty backed away with his hands up in defense. The girl stood there leaning on a black dresser with her legs trembling.

"I'm sorry. I'm unsure of what I did but I mean you no harm." Morty attempted to explain himself.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice was even shaking. "Why did you kidnap me?" Her question was answered with the raise of Morty's eyebrow. He put his hands down but didn't take any step backwards or forward.

"Kidnap? I didn't kidnap you. I found you knocked out, tangled in a tree on the Bellchime trail." Once he noticed that she relaxed a bit, he took a step forward. "If you want I can show you exactly where I found you." Morty held out his right hand and she cautiously took it with her left. Once they stepped outside she retreated her hand to her side. Morty locked the door and they began to walk the streets of Ecruteak city. Jane's eyes wandered from building to building, they all resembled an older Japanese look.

"_Is this Japan? I was in America not too long ago." _ Jane thought to herself and, not paying attention to her surroundings, bumped into a wall. "Ack!" She removed herself from the wall and rubbed her face, also trying to hide the massive blush of embarrassment. Meanwhile, in the corner of her eye, she could see Morty trying to hold back a chuckle. He opened the door to a rustic building.

"This is the Bell Tower entrance, in the back is the Bellchime Trail." He explained to Jane as he closed the door behind them. They made their way down a dim hallway until they reached a door leading to the back, a Monk blocking their path. "Excuse me, please let us through."

"Yes, of course, Leader Morty." The man stepped to the side allowing them to enter the trail. Jane's eyes widened with amazement when she saw this path. It wasn't even close to Autumn, being in July, and yet the tall trees were covered with golden leaves. The yellow, orange, red and brown variety. They still had leaves on their branches but a lot of the leaves were scattered on the ground. Barely revealing a cobblestone path. There had to be hundreds of trees, that lead into an off path forest.

"Come on, this way." He grabbed her attention then her hand and lead her through the bundle of trees. After about five minutes of walking the trees thinned out into a small grassy clearing. On top a tiny hill was a tree with leaves more green than emeralds, leaves that seemed to sparkle almost. Jane couldn't find words for beauty like this. Silence filled the air until Morty broke it.

"I come here from time to time to get away from life's daily struggles. A week ago, after a stressful gym leader's meeting, I came to this place. I sat down against it's wood and let my pokemon out and they began to play a game of tag. Well one of them bumped into the tree and you fell, literally, into my lap. I took you to Nurse Joy and she said you just needed rest and time to wake up so I brought you to my house and now we're here." Morty finished his explanation and Jane tried to absorb all this new information. She decided to ignore certain terms that she wasn't familiar with but at least got the basic picture of what happened.

"Morty...where are we?" She asked with her back turned to him.

"I'm unsure of it's official name, but I call this the Emerald garden."

"No, not this forest, not this city. What world are we in?" She looked up at the Emerald tree, as if it would answer her questions. "I don't belong here Morty, this has to be some crazy dream. This place isn't real, you're not real, these _pokemon_ things aren't real. I just want to go home!" She fell to her knees and began to cry while holding herself.

"You really aren't from here, are you?" He questioned in a calm and quiet voice. It was a minute before she replied.

"No, I'm not. Please, Morty, how do I get back home?" She looked up at him with a face that could kill any heart. She looked confused, in pain, and especially desperate. Morty sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Jane, I don't even know how you arrived here." He walked up to her and reached his hand out to help lift her up. "Let's go back to my place for now, okay?" She stayed silent and nodded, grabbing his hand and standing. They left the meadow and trudged their way back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

The Johto Journey

Chapter 4

Jane sat herself down on the black leather couch in the living-room after they arrived back to Morty's house. Morty made his way into the kitchen. In the living-room was also a darkwood coffee table and matching end tables. A flatscreen tv was mounted on the wall in front of her. The walls in the rest of the house were white and the floors were darkwood. Except in the kitchen where grey tiles lay and matching the bathroom floors.

Jane's eyes were searching her surroundings. On the end table on her left there was a picture in a frame. She picked it up and scanned it with her sapphire orbs. In the picture there was a blonde, scruffy looking man. He was wearing a scarf that looked just like Morty's. Next to him was a long-haired, brunette woman with eyes that competed with an amethyst. The woman was holding a small child in her arms, he seemed about four years old. He had shaggy blonde hair and a goofy smile on his face.

_"This kid has to be Morty."_ Jane assumed in her head then looked over in his direction. He was walking toward her with a mug in each hand and gave one to her.

"It's coffee." Jane smiled at his brief explanation and happily grabbed the mug of hot liquid. She set the picture frame back down on the end table and took a sip of her coffee.

"Mmm! Is that vanilla creamer?" She shot her head towards Morty who just took a seat next to her. He nodded in response. They enjoyed their fresh coffee for a few minutes before actually starting any conversation. Morty set his cup down on the table in front of them.

"So, Jane, are you feeling any better?" The blonde man asked. Jane waved her hand in a 'Kind of-kind of not' motion. "Well, I suppose that's better than nothing at all or worse." As Morty was trying to be the optimistic Jane began to drown in her thoughts.

"How can I get home?" She whispered. "Mom and dad must be so worried about me right now. I promised to be home before dinner a week ago. Actually, probably over a week ago, who knows how long I was stuck in that tree?" Jane was mostly rambling to herself now. She began to panic again until she felt Morty's hand rubbing her back.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's okay." He gave her a sincere smile. "There has to be a way and maybe we can find it easier if you tell me from what you remember before waking up here." Morty suggested.

"O-Okay" She paused for a moment to gather her memories. "Okay so what I remember is I was at the nearby park waiting for my friend Cody to get there. We were going to hang out that day. I was sitting on a bench when this man crept up behind me and sacked me. I blacked out after that."

Morty wondered about her story and began to think of solutions. Morty suggested going to go see the Johto/Kanto league champion, Lance. Thinking he might have a solution. Together they decided to leave in the morning so they could hopefully make it to the next town by tomorrow evening. Jane sat on the couch rigidly until eating dinner with Morty. Which he had made pork fried noodles with steamed vegetables and sticky rice to the side. Jane had some issues because she had never even held chopsticks before in her life. Apparently the pokemon world has a lot of Asian qualities when it comes to meals. Lucky for the unfortunate girl she figured it out.

"Is all the food here like this? Noodles, veggies, and rice?" Jane questioned curiously.

"No, I don't know what it's like in your world, but we have food you're used to as well I'm sure. Pizza, pasta, tacos, pastries; a whole wide variety. Any of those sound familiar?" If Jane was a cat her ears would have perked up at the sound of pastries.

"Yes, I know all of those. Pastries have always been my favorite kind of food." She confessed with a huge grin. Her mind began to wonder all the kinds of pastries she loves. Such as crescents, cinnamon rolls, and her all time favorite: chocolate turnovers.

"Really?" Morty asked and turned his head. "I'll have to remember that." He whispered. Jane caught on to his mumbling nonetheless.

"Did you say something?" The girl asked. Morty turned back to face her.

"No, nothing at all." He lied right through his teeth and she knew it. She let it go anyway and finished her meal.

Not long after dinner, Morty let Jane use his shower and told her not to worry about staying in there too long. It had been over a week since she bathed so she really needed it. Morty also washed her clothes while she was in the shower and let her wear his pajamas that night. They were a little big for her, but luckily they had a drawstring around the waistband. Jane didn't understand why he was being so kind to someone he barely knew. When she asked him he told her that he's always willing to help someone who needs it. Even if they're a complete stranger.

Just like when she was 'asleep' after Morty brought her back home, she slept in his bed and he took the couch. Jane laid there under the cushiony blankets, staring up into pitch blackness that was the ceiling. She thought about everything Morty told her about. They talked throughout the day and for the most part Morty was explaining pokemon to her. She tried to mold the information into her brain.

She learned about some pokemon and their types. The basics such as their weaknesses and strengths. Fire was strong against grass, grass was good against water, and water could douse the flames of the fire he also made sure she understood it's not always about type advantages. A fire type could beat a water type if it was strong enough and had enough determination.

Overall everything she learned the most important was that pokemon weren't your fighting machines. They're meant to be your friends for life, your partners. It's not just your pokemon fighting out on the field because they can't do it without the trainer. With love, training, and a strong bond between the trainer and his pokemon; they can do just about anything. Jane's mind began to darken as her eyes closed into slumber once more. Only this time she would wake up in a few mere hours.

The girl expected to wake up when she was told. Either by an alarm or by Morty himself. But she was surprised to find it was almost noon and she woke up on her own. She pulled the blankets off of her and rose up to her feet. She noticed her normal clothes were folded on top of the dresser.

"Well I guess I should get dressed then." Jane said to herself as she walked over to the dresser and picked up her clothes. Looking at them she realized something highly embarrassing. "He-He…folded everything." Even her underwear. Upon realization her face turned red as a tomato and felt the impulse to yell pervert. She dropped her clothes to cover her mouth. It took her only a moment to regain her composure. She normally took her time getting dressed though she felt bad for sleeping in so late. Once she stripped herself of Morty's pajamas, her normal clothes went right on in a flash. She places his pajamas folded not so neatly on his bed. Jane was never great at folding things, especially clothing. She stepped outside his bedroom and walked into the living room. Morty was in her line of sight with the same outfit from yesterday and damp uncombed hair.

"Oh, good morning Jane. I hope you slept well." Morty greeted her and she greeted him back. He walked up to her and handed her a black backpack. "Hold on to this for a second." Jane gripped the straps and Morty walked over to a cabinet, pulling out some weird looking spray bottles, half red-half white balls, and a map. Jane instinctively and quietly wondered up to Morty. He neatly arranged the items in the backpack then swings it over his shoulder and onto his back.

"Well are you ready?" Morty's question aroused Jane's attention.

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"We're leaving for the Indigo League to meet Lance. I want to get to Mahogany town by this evening or at least most of the way." Morty stated. "I made us toast. I already ate mine but you can eat yours on the way. We're already late for leaving." Jane picked up the toast smeared with a weird looking jam.

"Morty, what kind of Jam is this? It's blue but it doesn't look like blueberry." She took a bite out of it. "It doesn't taste like blueberries either! It's kind a dry taste for jam." Morty got a good chuckle out of this.

"It's Chesto berry. Chesto berries on pokemon give them energy, making it so they're unable to sleep for a short time period. It can work on humans too." Morty explained. Jane stared at her toast for a moment before taking another bite.

"Thank you for all you've done Morty." She said after swallowing. "I don't know how I could repay you."

"Don't worry about it. It it was any trouble I wouldn't have done it. Now let's go." Jane finished up her breakfast as they stepped out the front door. Morty locked the door and they were on their way. Leaving Ecruteak city Eastward to Mahogany town.


End file.
